Talori Herd
The Talori Herd makes up one of the six playable factions in Starborn Alignment. Located on the continent of Aquore, they are a secretive people whose ways remain a mystery to outsiders. Their patron god is Cascade. Talorians revere water as their favored element. The Rogue Alliance is a Sub-faction of the Talori Herd. Culture Overview Proud, loyal, and cunning, the Talori are a nation shrouded in mystery. Though their ways may seem barbaric and ruthless upon first glance, that is far from the truth. The Talori are extremely caring and compassionate, having a rich history and culture that defines them. To read about the Talori Lifestyle '''(all of the topics listed below), please click here! These pages were condensed in order to clean up the Main Page! * Etiquette * Technological Advancements * Health and Medicine * Food and Mealtimes * Homes and Living Arrangements * Education Society * Emperors are thought to be the children of the goddess Cascade, Blessed by her divine, immortal spirit. As such, they are treated almost as a god among their people. * Every Aquorian is entitled and has access to healthcare, food and water, and a place to call home. * There is so much free standing land in Aquore that it is common place just to petition the Council for a small plot to build on, and more often than not, it will be granted. * Familial connections aren’t as important as herd ties. Loyalty to the herd is valued more than loyalty to one’s family. * Experience and wisdom are valued more than intelligence and wit. Elderly horses are valued for their wisdom and experience. Many elders become mentors to young tenderfeet looking to find their place in the world. * The recent arrival of Kirins in Aquore has shaken those who have come across them, but it is not a widely known phenomenon at this time. Reactions to these equines that were long though extinct range from '''absolute terror or hatred to mild discomfort and coldness towards Ignacio's children. — Gender, Racism, and the LGBTQ+ * Talori enforces strict gender roles. Low-intensity, low-risk jobs tend to be viewed as more feminine while the opposite is true of masculinity. As such, only 'mares' are accepted as clerics and only 'stallions' as guardians, etc. Mares are generally associated with the home and as mothers, while stallions are seen as protectors and are more generally associated with a working, providing, lifestyle. Of course, many do still break these gender roles. ** In the case of trans-individuals, the herd itself does not recognize their preferred gender and a trans-male could not become a guardian and vice versa. If they chose to keep their identity a secret and then used the aide of a shapeshifting amulet, however, they could find themselves accepted to their preferred rank. * The Talori hold to the belief of trans individuals to be mentally ill, and those that do come out face discrimination and stigma due to the very strict gender roles Talori hold onto as a society. However, these individuals are never subjected to a forced therapy or internment of any kind, and there are no legal protections that excuse transphobia and homophobia if the offended party chooses to bring it up to the Council. ** That being said, smaller village councils, despite being required to uphold justice by oath, may be discriminatory even without reason. The plaintiff can then request the Council in Inaria to view their case. * The Talori hold firm to their belief that only heterosexual relationships are natural in the eyes of society. Horse found to be in non-heterosexual relationships are subject to the law and a branding of sexual impurity. Despite this, 'the Talori do allow their children to experiment with others until they are an adult (15) at which case they are expected to look for settling into a relationship with someone of the opposite sex. * While equal in the eyes of the law, there is quite a bit of fear and distrust between pegasi and the other members of the herd in the wake of the Flight's invasion and attack in the Year 1700. While revenge violence '''is '''punished by the law, it ''does still ''happen. Discrimination in courts may also still happen, but again, an appeal can be made to the high Council in Inaria if this is thought to be the case. — Outdated Beliefs and Laws Since the winter of 1701, these practices have become outdated, though it is important to acknowledge they were once '(and still are) prevalent. While some of these changes were in part due to the Talorian treaty with the Serorans, other's are just part of the society's natural evolution, especially in the aftermath of the tragedy and trauma of the Flight's invasion. * Pegasi were once viewed as impure, and their wings are thought to be the mark of Alya. As such, Pegasi were not permitted to live in Inaria, or even visit Kiephis. Since 1701, these housing restrictions have been lifted in their entirety. The Law protects pegasi from hate crimes performed towards them or their property, but mob violence is still possible. * It wasn't uncommon for pegasi to cut off their own wings as a symbolic gesture of their cut ties with their creator. Wingless pegasi were not eligible to be sacrificed, and were met with more respect than their winged counterparts. Security * Heavily isolated and guarded at the borders, the only way to and from the mainland is through the mouth of the Great Aquorian Sea. The sea is constantly patrolled by guardian ships, and there is always at least one crew stationed at the mouth to permit or deny entry as needed. * While no outsiders are welcome within the borders of the herd, aside from Ambassadors for many years, more invitations are slowly being offered. That said, these horses are watched closely, and are generally accompanied by at least one indentured servant who has been assigned to the visiting equine. ** Mainland Talori does not currently have an exchange of ambassadors with Aodh and their exchange with the War-Forged is on hold. * The only equines permitted to leave Talori lands are Rogues and Emissaries. No other rank is allowed to leave Aquore without explicit permission from the Emperor, and that happens very rarely. Because of this, it is also incredibly difficult for any Talori born horse to change herds. * Most equines who leaves the mainland by official means (Foreign ambassadors, prisoners about to be deported, etc..), have their memories forcibly manipulated to erase any sensitive materials and secrets the herd doesn't want the outside world to know in order to prevent security breaches and preserve their way of life. This practice is not common knowledge among the herd's civilians. That said, as the herd begins to branch out and seek relationships with the herds around them, some visitors are permitted to leave with their memories in tact. * When coming to Aquore, foreign ambassadors arrive on the Isles where they are met by a team of guardians who will eventually escort them to the mainland. Before they do though, all the rules, laws, and expectations (including the erasure of some of their memories) are laid out in documents for them to sign. These documents act as consent forms for the ambassador, and signing them grants entry to the mainland. Those that don't sign are not permitted to go any further and are promptly sent home. ** Memories that are generally erased upon leaving Aquore include but are not limited to: Knowledge of the sacrifices, Knowledge of Torrine, Population, Size and details about Aquore's standing army, Maps and definitive locations for the mainland and it's layout, Ports of entry, Knowledge that the mainland and it's capitol are not part of the Isles of the Dead. ** In recent times, Talori's use of Memory Manipulation has come clean, however, because of the strength of the object used to remove the memories, these remain ''erased even months after visiting the nation. Aodh has attempted several times to unearth the memories of one of their ambassadors with no luck. ** Rogues do not have their memories tampered with, but have always benefit from acting as a buffer for the Mainland—it kept the Mainland and foreign nations dependent on them for ambassadorial business. In recent times though, Rogues have shown more willingness to talk. Family and Relationships * Most Talori families are rather large, as couples generally have anywhere from three to seven children. * Tenderfeet are expected to contribute what they can, and will often be found working by their parents’ side until they decide what they want to be (Usually between the ages of 8 and 10). At that point, a mentor will take them on as an apprentice until the age of adulthood at 15. * Talori tenderfeet have always been encouraged to experiment with their feelings and attractions while young, so that upon reaching adulthood they would have worked it out of their system and be ready to settle into a more conservative lifestyle. While legally, the Talori may have relationships with whomever they desire, there is still quite a bit of bias and push back among members of the herd. * Children in the Talori herd wear no accessories aside from a round, brightly painted wooden bead strung on a simple leather thong. They shed this accessory when they become adults in the herd’s eyes at the age of 15. At this point they may wear whatever accessories they choose. * Older children help watch younger siblings and aid in household chores. * When parents pass on, all of their children split the inheritance equally. * Most Talori households include multiple generations of family. Siblings and their families will also often reside in the same home as well. * Marriage is sacred among the Talori, and is treated as such. Wedding anniversaries are of utmost importance among the herd, and meaningful gifts are often exchanged between the couple on that day. These gifts are not only a symbol of the time the couple has spent together, but they are also said to draw the couple closer together over the years. Commerce and Trade * All horses in Aquore are able to make a comfortable living for themselves by performing the duties associated with their rank. * Crystal shards mean little to the horses of the mainland, and often only those that deal with outsiders or live in the capital tend to bother with the standard form of wealth. Instead, many horses choose to barter, trading their goods and services for another. * In recent years, the Rogues have become a vital part of Talori trade, allowing the reclusive herd to make deals with other herds, bolstering Aquore's wealth and resources quite a bit. * Rogues are also a vital part of the Talori criminal justice system, as they are the ones who take condemned criminals to Aodh for sale as slaves. Not all rogues participate in this practice, but those that do make quite a pretty penny. * The Talori export Potions, Poisons, Medications, Tobacco, Cannabis, Cocoa and Coffee beans, Rice, Pearls, Gold, Gemstones, Sea shells, Corral, Fresh fruits and veggies, spices and salt, Oils, Natural latex and rubber, Weapons, Armor, Familiars, and prisoners as well. Hoof balm, insect repellent, and perfumes are also common exports. * Goods imported from Ethne, Sirith, and Sedo include, but are not limited to: Luxurious silks and lace, other cloth and threads, tapestries, clay pots and jars, glass, gemstones, exotic jewelry, weapons and armor, familiars, edible plants, and flower seeds. Births, Weddings, and Funerals * Pregnancy and Birth Pregnant equines are expected to stay indoors once they begin showing, though they may choose to have visitors when desired. There is almost always a cleric present to help with the birthing process. It’s most common to give birth in a pool or some other body of water, as it’s thought to be safer and more comfortable for all involved. There are birthing pools in the Temple of Cascade in Inaria, and some smaller ones scattered about the outlying villages. Many prefer their children to come into the world the same way they will leave, it Cascade’s watery embrace. * Ceremony of Dedication When a child is three days old, they are taken to the temple to be blessed by the Divine and dedicated to the gods. At this time, the Divine will prophesy over the child, and is believed to be given a glimpse into the child’s future by the gods. If a child has been born Blessed, it is at this time it’s discovered through an Artifact known as '''Cascade's Tear'. * Weddings Marriage in Aquore is sacred, not taken lightly. Parents or a Matchmaker often arrange marriages for their children, and much time and preparation is put into the wedding itself, as well as preparing the soon to be wed couple. Before the ceremony, those intending to be wed are expected to visit Cascade's grotto or another place of cleansing individually, bathing in the waters to purify themselves and ask for the goddess's blessing. The morning of the wedding is filled with hustle and bustle as the friends of the fiancees prepare them, draping them in brightly colored cloth, seashells, pearls, and gold. Once fully decked out, the individuals are separately paraded to the one of Cascade's temples or shrines where the Divine, or a cleric will preform the ceremony. Upon arrival, Sweet smelling oil is rubbed on the foreheads of those about to be married as they are blessed by the officiator as she prays over the couple. If the Divine is officiating, she may use the time to reveal what Cascade has told her of their future together. The ceremony concludes with them pledging their loyalty to each other and exchanging intricate golden leg bands embedded with pearls that were commissioned specifically for the occasion. After the ceremony, the newly married partners are led to their new home, (usually provided by their parents as a gift, though friends may have had a hoof in the process as well) where they are presented with a romantic feast and are left alone to enjoy each other's company. They is then expected to wait at least three months after the wedding before thinking of having children or adopting them, as they need time to get to know what it's like to live with each other. Doing so before three months has passed is highly frowned upon and is even punishable in some circumstances. * Burial Rituals and Practices When a horse dies in Aquore, if able, the family takes the body to the Temple in Inaria where the Divine purifies and blesses it. The family then accompanies the body, which has been adorned in pearls, shells, flowers, and heavy stones as well as sweet smelling oils, to Pegasi's Leap. There it is released from the cliff side and into the sea. As all life comes from the sea, so it must return. Those who are unable to make the journey will have a small seaside ceremony where the body is placed on a raft and set out to sea before being ceremoniously sunk. Before burial, it is a common practice for those closest to the deceased (usually family and close friends) to fill small glass vials with the blood of the equine passing on. Seen as the holiest form water can take, the blood of an equine is often considered sacred. Though the deceased equine is thought to move on to the next life, it is a common belief that the blood of an equine contains their memories. As such, loved ones often keep these vials close, symbolically keeping the memories of those that have passed on, nearby. These vials are often worn around the neck or kept as part of in home shrines. In the months following a death, family members are known to keep an eye out for foals in the family as they're born, in the hopes that the soul of the deceased will be reincarnated in one of the young. If a foal is believed to be the reincarnation of a loved one, a vial of their predecessor's blood is often opened and poured out over the child's forehead with the hope that the child may retain some of the memories from their previous life. Upon their 15th birthday, they are often given another of these vials to wear and keep close. Laws * Do not speak ill of the great sea goddess Cascade, lest she look with disdain upon the herd. * Respect your elders, those of higher rank, and most of all the Emperor. * Never share the secrets of the Talori. They are sacred to the herd. * Do not lie, cheat, or steal from your herd mates. * Do not kill, injure, or cause harm to your herd mates. Abuse is not tolerated. * Marriage between a mare and stallion is sacred, treat it as such. Those found in adulterous or impure relationships will be punished. * Do not engage in sexual acts outside of marriage. It is impure and is an insult to Cascade. * Do not cross into the borders of another herd without permission, as doing so could ruin relations and trade with that herd, or potentially start a war. * Affection is a private affair. Public displays of it are crude and disrespectful. * Gambling, drunkenness, and recreational drugs are a waste of time and resources. Do not indulge in these activities, as they will instill laziness and gluttony in your heart. * Blessings are gifts from the gods, and should be treated with respect. Abusing one of these gifts is a most heinous affair. * Do not harm the Qotoki, they are Cascade’s messengers and are a good omen. Injuring one in any way will bring bad luck to you and your family for generations. Legal System Aquore's are more often than not settled by the herd's council members. The council consists of five horses from various walks of life and backgrounds. These horses are voted into office and may retain the position for up to 5 years before needing to be voted back in, though they may opt to step down before that. They oversee all trials and major disputes, and are trusted by the people to be fair and uphold the values of the herd. While the Emperor and the Trinity may sit in on any trial, it isn't required nor expected, and they generally only show up for incredibly serious cases. Minor disputes are often taken care of by Guard Commanders, Grand Clerics, or village leaders depending on the circumstances and who is involved in said dispute. Consequences of Breaking the Law Punishments for crimes committed by herd members vary wildly, from anything from a small fine, to deportation. Fines are the most common, used as a stand alone punishment for minor infractions, and added along side of other punishments for more severe crimes. These can be issued by Guard Commanders, Guardians, and the Council. * Branding is most often done in cases of sexual impurity and infidelity, a visual marker for all who come across the branded equine. Branding has also been used to mark those who have shared Talori secrets with outsiders, or committed some other treasonous act. Brands are in the shape of a broken circle, symbolizing the broken trust between the individual and the herd. * Demotions are few and far between, only resulting among the higher ranking individuals of the herd. Council members, Emissaries, Clerics, and Guardians can all find themselves stripped of their title if they fail to obey the herd's laws, as they are meant to be held to a higher standard. * In the same vein as demotions, forced Indentured Servitude is often used as a punishment in cases where restitution is needed. Theft and destruction of property often result in the offender becoming an indentured servant to the equine they stole from. Usually this punishment is most often seen among the more common folk. * Imprisonment is rare, and lasts no longer than a year, as the Talori are not fond of prison sentences, feeling anything long term can be quite detrimental. Violent criminals who are thought to be able to be rehabilitated are often imprisoned for a time, to allow their victims time to heal, adjust, and move if necessary, without worrying about their attacker while they do. * Deportation is often used in lieu of a death penalty or any sort of long term imprisonment. While not a known punishment to the common folk, it is a vital part of the Talori justice system. Due to the Talori belief in reincarnation, death is often seen as too merciful for criminals who are deemed too dangerous to exist in society. Instead, they are deported to Eithne where they are sold as slaves, spending the rest of their lives paying for their crimes away from their homeland. This prevents them from being a drain on their homeland, while providing a critical source of income for many rogues, who are often tasked with the transport and sale of these criminals. Equines who are deported have their memories forcibly erased to remove any sensitive material or herd secrets (such as the sacrifices). * Very occasionally, Execution, will be used as a consequence. Often, however, this is seen as releasing the accused to a new life given the Talori's views on reincarnation. It has been used very rarely in recent times. Religion The Talori are an incredibly religious and spiritual nation, revering Cascade above all else. She is their patron, their creator, their mother, and she is honored throughout Aquore. Her likeness can be found gracing mosaics and sculptures in every city and village in the nation. Wave and water drop motifs can be found gracing even the most mundane objects, leaving reminders of the goddess everywhere imaginable. The Divine is the herd's spiritual leader, acting as the conduit through which Cascade makes her will known, while, her clerics act as the herds clergy and healers. While the Divine rarely leaves the Holy Temple of Cascade, and never leaves the great city of Inaria, Clerics live all throughout the nation and assist where the Divine can not. While Cascade is universally loved by her people, Argus and Kaia are cherished as well, though their worshipers are fewer and farther between. Atheism is unheard of, as the goddess works in the lives of her people frequently, but there are those who just don't care and refuse to acknowledge or worship any of the gods (this is highly frowned upon in Talori society). Worship of Ignacio and Alya is condemned by the Talori, and those who do follow the gods of fire and air must do so in absolute secret to avoid any repercussions. * In recent times, given the Talori's work with Serora, worship of Alya is more excused now. However, many still regard her with wariness. Death and Reincarnation Reincarnation is found at the core of Talorian beliefs. The Talori believe the soul is immortal and it travels through lifetime to lifetime via the River of Time, gaining new knowledge and experiences that can be shared once Cascade returns to the earth to rule as she once did. Because of this, death is viewed more as a gateway than a permanent thing. While equines may briefly mourn the loss of a friend or a family member when they pass on, they also celebrate that they will see them again soon, even if it is in another form. Horses eagerly watch for newborns when a loved one dies, hoping the young foal will be the reincarnation of those they lost. If it is suspected that the foal might be a loved one reborn, they are often given the name they are believed to have held in their previous life. Ghosts are believed to be the souls of the dead who haven't found their way through the gate to their next life. Though the gateway to the River of Time is thought to be beyond the physical plane, it is believed to be found most easily through large bodies of water. Because of this, burials at sea are viewed with the utmost importance. Horses that die in the wilds, or whose bodies are destroyed or never found, are thought to be forced to wander until such a time as their spirit finds the gateway on it's own. Many equines who lose a loved one this way will leave out "ghost lights". These small lanterns are put out with belongings on the deceased along a pathway that leads to the sea, in hopes that the dearly departed will find their way to their next life. Equines who die traumatically are thought to get caught up in the "shallows" of the river. Unlike ghosts, these horses aren't thought to be connected to the physical plane, but instead are trapped in a purgatory like state, unable to move forward to their next life. As such, the friends or family of the deceased will often partake in a ritual of release that is said to help trapped souls make their way back to the river's flow. A small clay bowl filled with rain water is placed in the center of a circle of salt. Praying to the goddess, the equine performing the ritual will prick them self with a needle or a knife, drawing their own blood. The name of the deceased will then be written on the bowl in said blood using ancient Aquorian runes before allowing a few drops of blood to fall into the bowl to mingle with the water. This symbolizes the soul being drawn back into the depths of the water, allowing it to continue on. A few more words of prayer are said as the ritual comes to a close, and the bowl is taken to the sea, where the water is released into the ocean. Daily Customs and Rituals Cleanliness, both physically, mentally, and spiritually, are incredibly important to the Talori. Because of this, there are a couple cleansing rituals the average citizen will take part in regularly. * Daily bathing is a common practice to wash away the days impurities and filth. It physically cleanses, but it is symbolic as well. It is thought that if one goes to bed without removing the impurities of the day, they are at risk of severing their ties to the goddess's spirit, keeping them from hearing her voice while they dream. It is also thought to invite bad luck and ill health into one's life as well. * Sweet smelling oil is often rubbed on one's forehead in the morning to purify the mind and soul in preparation for the day. Forgoing this ritual is thought to bring on confusion and headaches throughout the day, making it difficult to focus. * Going to Cascade's grotto to pray and symbolically wash away ones sins is a common practice for almost every equine in the herd at some point in their lives, while those who live close enough may engage in the practice more regularly. The grotto's waters are said to have a spiritually cleansing and healing element to them, which most of the herd believes. * It is customary to pray upon waking up, and again before going to bed. While these prayers can be personal, it is not uncommon for families to pray together, or for equines to gather at a shrine or temple during these times. * Silent meditation in the evening before going to bed is another common practice among the herd, as It allows for self reflection and processing of the day's event, essentially cleansing one's mind. Prayer idols are popular among the Talori, as they are seen as a constant reminder of the goddess and a way to keep her close to one's heart. Traditionally, they are worn about the neck, but in recent years there has been some practical variation among the common people. In home shrines are also quite popular among the Talori. These shrines range from as small as a book, to as large as a wall in the home. Most often, at their center will be a figure of the god or gods the equine worships. These figures tend to be surrounded by small tokens of the god. A shrine to cascade may include shells, pearls, and small decorative water jars. Where as a shrine to Kaia is often used as a small indoor garden and is generally surrounded by plants. A shrine to Argus is usually surrounded by a collection of gems and scrolls. Equines who worship Alya or Ignacio must do so in secret, and their shrines are often tiny, with only a feather or small candle to symbolize their chosen deity. Dreams are also viewed as incredibly important, as they are thought to be the conduit the gods speak to mortals through. To ignore a dream, no matter how disturbing, is to ignore the gods attempt to communicate with the mortal plane, and is highly frowned upon. There are philosophers who study dreams and their interpretations for years to help assist those who wish to understand what their dreams mean. Dream journals are quite popular among those who can read and write, and even those who can't will often sketch out what they saw or felt in an attempt to keep and remember it. The Three Pillars of Cascade There are three virtues that are said to be the foundation the Talori were built upon: Loyalty, Patience, and Faith. Each of the Trinity is thought to be the embodiment of one of those virtues, The Defender with loyalty, The Sage with patience, and The Divine with faith. The Emperor, on the other hoof, is thought to be the key to balancing the pillars appropriately, never letting one become more important than the others, and is thought to be the thread that ties them together. Talorians are encouraged to uphold these virtues, and anyone who displays one or more of the pillars is thought be in Cascade's good graces. The Gods * [[Cascade|'Cascade']] As the patron deity of the Talori, the majority of their worship revolves around the Wave Mother. All of Aquore's temples are dedicated to the goddess, and her likeness can be found scattered throughout every village and city in the nation. On the mainland, she is often depicted in shades of blue and green alone, and is viewed as an ethereal being, far above and different from her mortal children below. Her fins are often interpreted as large and flowing, like those of a betta fish, though there is a bit of creative variation there. She is seen as a benevolent, caring, compassionate mother who would do anything for her children. Her blessings are the most coveted throughout Aquore. On the Isles of the Dead, Cascade is still the most popular deity by far, and is seen as an unpredictable force in constant battle with her sister, Alya. While she is still hailed as caring and compassionate, the Rogues also see a much more vengeful side to the sea goddess than their counterparts on the mainland. She is often depicted on the Isles in muted shades of deep blue-greens and greys, being similar to a stormy sea in coloration. The rogues also envision her as being more squid-like, having tentacles instead of the more traditional fins she sports on the mainland. * [[Kaia|'Kaia']] Though not as revered as Cascade, the Talori look upon Kaia with admiration. Agriculturalists and brewers especially tend to hold the earth goddess in high regard. Worship of Kaia within the whole of Aquore generally revolves around the growth of plants, and leaving offerings of fruit or flowers at her shrines. These shrines are often found in gardens and along the edges of the wilds, and are generally cared for by her followers. Kaia is most often depicted with gentle hues of brown and green, with flowers blooming in her mane and tail, and growing wherever she walks. Because of this, trails of naturally grown wild flowers are often viewed as holy ground by those who worship her. Kaia is looked at as a powerful and gentle protector who is focused on growth. * [[Argus|'Argus']] Loved by philosophers, Argus is also well thought of throughout the whole Aquore. Worship of Argus is often synonymous with study and the search for knowledge, and those who worship him are most often found with their noses buried in some sort of book or research material. Shrines to Argus are generally found on cliffs, or in dark caves, where they are surrounded by glowing moonstones. Argus is generally depicted as faintly glowing zebra with six eyes. He is most often painted or sculpted standing on a cloud of smoke reading some sort of scroll or book. His coat color more often than not changes to fit the mood of the piece he's in, rather than having any solid colors, symbolizing his arcane magic. Argus is seen as a rather strange and quirky fellow dedicated to knowledge, learning, and the magic within all things. * [[Alya|'Alya']] Seen as antagonistic and chaotic, Alya is visualized as having massive dragon wings with wretched claws, while the colors used are generally dark like a stormy sky. Thought to be a goddess of strife and war, she is one of the villainous gods in Talori lore, and those who worship her are far from trusted. It is from this belief that the Talori prejudice against pegasi was born, as the winged equines are thought to be impure and tainted by the one who created them. Those blessed by Alya are often looked at with even more disdain than her winged children. Where pegasi were born into their impurity, one blessed by Alya has knowingly chosen it. She is often viewed as the bride of Ignacio, and the two are thought to work together to bring death and destruction wherever they go. Alya tends to be a bit more respected on the Isles, due to her connection with the wind. She is viewed as a powerful and fickle individual, changing the winds on a whim. She alongside Cascade are worshiped in tandem, as the rogues believe the two are tied in a constant fight and both must be appeased to safely cross the oceans. * [[Ignacio|'Ignacio']] Viewed as bloodthirsty and evil, Ignacio is often depicted with a coat as red as the flames of a fire and black as the coals that stoke them, with massive demonic antlers that wrap around his head, threatening to impale all who come too close. He is the greatest evil known in Talori lore, and on average, the horses of the herd loathe and fear the fire god more than most things in existence. He is seen as everything Cascade is not. Where she cultivates life, he fosters death. Where she is loving, he is seen as hateful and despising. Where she is caring, he is cruel. Those blessed by Ignacio are often met with fear and distrust. Often thought to be the husband of Alya, the pair are said to work together in an attempt to bring about the fall of Hireath. While the god of fire is still distrusted on the Isles, but due to the rogues relationship with the Aodh, he and his worshipers are met with much less ire. Instead, he is viewed as a mischievous trickster, inciting pranks wherever he goes. While he is not to be trusted, he can be fun to have at a party. He is often depicted in shades of black and grey, with bright, glowing red eyes, billowing smoke in place of a mane and tail, and fire springing up from every one of his hoofsteps. Holidays, Celebrations, and Ceremonies Winter and Summer Solstice Celebrations Following the winter of 1701, The winter and summer solstice celebrations experienced a massive change. While the celebrations and festivities still remained, gone were the sacrifices of old. In thier place, families would bring small gifts of shells and treasures found within the ocean to the temple and shrines throughout Inaria, as thanks to the Sea goddess for all she provides. The Divine then says a prayer, asking Cascade to continue to watch over the herd, and thanking her for her continued blessing. — Outdated Solstice practices * From the year 0785 until the year 1701, the twice yearly sacrifices of pegasi during the solstices were a huge part of Talori life. Started by the Divine after "hearing" from the goddess, these sacrifices are meant to appease Cascade, bring prosperity to the herd, and bring great honor upon the sacrificed pegasus. While all Talorians knew of the sacrifice, and the vast majority were in favor of it, few would ever know a sacrifice personally, and even fewer would be chosen as one. * The Divine chose the would be sacrifice through a random draw, pulling from a box that has the name, age, and rank of every eligible pegasus in the herd. Those who were chosen are often look upon their task as a great blessing bestowed by the sea goddess, as it comes with the promise of being reborn as one of the goddess's own. They were often told a few days ahead of the solstice to give them time to say their good byes and get their affairs in order. Families of the chosen equine were often given many gifts and are offered thanks for releasing their loved one to the goddess. * For the pegasus being sacrificed, the process itself was relatively painless due to a potion provided by the herd's more talented brewers. The potion not only dulled the pain and numbed the body, but also induced a feeling of euphoria. This often left the sacrificed individual seeing images of Cascade in their final moments. * The vast majority of Talori approved of the sacrifices, including pegasi. Great Qotoki Migration The Great Qotoki Migration happens once every year as the strange creatures return to their breeding grounds in the early spring. Their arrival is said to be a good omen, a promise that good things will follow. As they pass through the city and surrounding villages, many gather to watch the spectacle, often inciting celebration and excitement throughout the whole of Aquore. Street sellers use the opportunity to sell their wares and push qotoki themed trinkets. Entertainers of all kinds can be found in abundance on every street corner. Baked sweets and other rare treats become plentiful for a few days, and a general sense of merriment can be felt throughout the herd. Children can be found spooking the small creatures in an attempt to get them to release their gaseous ink to escape, eliciting much laughter upon success, especially when it results in another equine getting covered in ink. Festival of Ice Late summer, Talorian equines from all across Aquore celebrate the Festival of Ice. Traditionally held during the hottest day of the year, Ice and water manipulators in every city, town, and village join together to create an icy wonderland for all the herd to enjoy. Snow is a common commodity during the festival, and impromptu ice rinks tend to pop up all over Aquore's landscape. Children and adults alike participate in snowball fights and ice skating , while ice manipulators take the opportunity to show off their skill and often decorate surrounding areas with all manner of sculptures. As the celebration comes to a close, the ice and snow are left to melt naturally, acting as a reminder that nothing is permanent, and that all things will eventually return to the sea. Crowning of the Celebration The crowning of the Emperor is a huge, month long celebration. Shops are closed and feasting takes place almost nightly. It’s a joyous occasion filled with competitions, games, and fantastic prizes of all sorts. Every horse in the herd capable goes to the palace to leave gifts for the Emperor and pray blessings over him as he prepares to lead the herd into a new era. In the evening, after receiving these gifts and praise from his people, the Emperor will go out and address the Talori, interacting with them freely as feasting and celebrating commence. All horses of the herd are given a small sum of money during the festivities as well, as a symbolic gesture that acts as a reminder that the Emperor will always care for those he rules. Celebration of Blessing A small celebration that follows an individual being blessed with a gift from the gods. Family and friends will get together and celebrate the newly blessed individual, showering them with gifts and sharing whatever stories and wisdom they can. This is usually followed by a massive feast prepared by the individual's family in honor of the newly blessed equine. In the rare case that an equine is blessed by Alya or Ignacio, it is often kept quiet and not spoken of by the individual in an attempt to keep their worship of the deity secret. Playable Ranks Royals * Emperor l Empress * Conparis * Geminus Officials * Divine * Sage * Defender * Council Member Middle Order * Emissary * Guardian * Redeemers * Cleric Civilians * The Shoal * Oracle * Temple Attendants * Indentured Servant *Rogue Alliance Only * Rogue Captain * Pirate * Laic * Brewmaster * Harvester * Wright * Performer The Rogue Alliance is currently Open'.' Notable Figures Emperor Caledon (NPC, Deceased)- Hawkeye's father and the leader of the Talori herd from the year 1598 to 1680. In the year 1620 he pushed for trade routes and agreements with Eithne, Onea, and Sedo to open. Attempting to unify the herd and their island dwelling outliers, Rogues were given a pass to do as they wished on the Isles, so long as they provided the transport for items exported from and imported to Aquore. The rogues eagerly obliged, jumping at the chance of a more profitable source of income. His reign was the longest in Talori history and remembered for the prosperity it brought the herd. Gavin (Group NPC) - Hakweye's older brother and a Guard Commander. He is the head of security for the royal family, and holds every Guardian under him to the highest standard. His loyalty and dedication are beyond reproach. Loire (Group NPC)- A Grand Cleric who was the acting Divine while Eve grew. She mentored the young Divine until she was able to take up the mantle alone, and to this day has a vested interest in all young apprentices who join the order. Serene (Group NPC) - An aging eccentric brewer who has been a trusted pharmacist of Inaria's Clerics for many years. While outspoken and a bit on the fringe of what is acceptable, her kind ways and compassionate soul have earned her the respect of many. [https://gods-of-hireath.deviantart.com/art/SA-Group-NPC-Petey-739303372 Petey]' (Group NPC)' ''-'' A young pegasus who, along with his parrots, maintains and runs the Talori postal service. He is always prompt and takes his job quite seriously. If you need something delivered, Petey is as reliable as they come. Ethel (Group NPC) '- Inaria's resident matchmaker. Has a wonderful track record and is greatly respected throughout Aquore. While she tends to be a rather nosy individual, she means well, and cares deeply for the younger generations of the herd. 'Hagan (Group NPC) '''- A grizzled harbormaster. He's a bit gruff and rough around the edges but he makes sure everything is in order. He has been acknowledged by the Emperor on many occasions. '''Arno (Group NPC) - An older stallion who runs the Safe Harbor Home for Orphans in Inaria. Unmarried and unable to have children of his own, he converted his dwelling into a place where children with no where to go could live until such a time as they found a family of their own. He dotes on them as if he were their grandfather, and guides them as long as they are in his care. Xanica (Group NPC) '''- The local Inn Keeper. She owns and runs '''The Seaside Sanctuary with her rather large family consisting of her father, husband, and five daughters. While she is kind and helpful, she doesn't let anyone disrespect her or those she cares about. Zyrael (Group NPC) '- Inaria's most revered Dream Interpreter and Astrologist, he has taken many students under his wing. He adores foals and will often indulge young tenderfeet with interpretations of their dreams. 'Dume (Group NPC) - One of the most experienced Agriculturalists in Aquore, He leads expeditions of fellow agriculturalists in the wilds and acts as a guide and protector for those new to the trade who seek his help. Oren (Group NPC) - The owner and manager of Wildwood Exotics, he is the most well known familiar seller and breeder in Aquore. Located in the heart of Inaria, he knows pretty much all there is to know about all the peninsula's creatures. Shae (Group NPC) - Inaria's Archivist and resident Lore Keeper. They can answer almost any question concerning the lore of the world and the herd. They keep and organize all of Aquore's historical records, and maintain them for generations to come. Athaliah (Group NPC) '- '''An elderly Oracle who lives in the temple ruins in the Wilds. She has been the temple's care taker for years, and is the last in a long line of equines charged with that duty. '''Bahiri (Group NPC) -' Little is known about Bahiri outside of fantastical children's tales. Thought to be a great warrior that preceded the long line of Emperors, Bahiri is used as a cautionary tale about pride. Most legends depict them as a male, however, the real Bahiri was in fact a very powerful woman in Ancient Talori. Mutiara (Group NPC) - '''Mutiara, the Pearl, was a renowned face in her time. Not much is known about her influence, but she is often associated with '''Bahiri, and in some legends is referred to as Bahiri's wife. Mythical Familiars Qotoki The Qotoki is an ancient creature said to be older than equines themselves. The very symbol of the Talori, these shy and elusive creatures are heralded as messengers of Cascade, sent to earth as a sign of her goodwill. Legend claims they possess mild clairvoyant abilities due to their closeness to the goddess, though there is no proof to back it. Feathered Serpent The Feathered Serpent is native to Aquore's thick jungles. Though Talorians once revered her as sacred symbol of good luck, her reputation was tarnished in the aftermath of the God's War. Because she bore attributes of both the wind and fire gods, public opinion quickly turned negative, and the Feathered Serpent became an omen of ill luck and impurity. Hydra Tales have been told about this terrifying creature for as far back as can be remembered. Whether warning of the wilds or scaring small foals from exploring shadowy areas, few in Aquore have not been privy to the creeping chill of the mere mention of the hydra. Said to be at least taller than the average equine, the Hydra is an imposing sight to behold. Truly a monster to be feared, and a familiar to be praised, (And fed often.) Water Wisp More commonly and affectionately known as Rain Drops by the Talori, these tiny water elementals are loved by the herd. Said to be the spirits of the water itself, they are playful, unpredictable, and mischievous creatures. Unable to speak in any discernible way (even to familiar whisperers), they make their intentions known through shape shifting and visible expressions of emotion. History Ancient Society ***Locked*** God's War ***Locked*** Aftermath As the God’s War came to a close, many horses, pegasi, and unicorns sought shelter away from the chaos. The hippocampi opened their borders, allowing these equines to take refuge in Aquore while tending to their injuries. For many, the wounds left by the war were too deep, and only time seemed to be capable of healing them. This was distressing for the hippocampi, who believed physical, mental, and spiritual well being to be of utmost importance. After seeing how the peaceful atmosphere of Kiephis seemed to have a positive effect on the injured land dwellers, the children of Cascade decided to allow them to stay and make Aquore their home. Together, they called themselves the Talori. Cascade, the goddess who had always led them, seemed to all but disappear from the mortal realm for many years, and under her subtle urging and guidance, an Emperor was chosen to lead the herd. Over time, legends began to pop up claiming that the first leader was the very son of Cascade herself, and that the spark of divinity that resided inside him has been passed down through the generations. To this day, the Talori Emperor is still revered as a god. As time went on, the stronger genetics of the horses, unicorns, and pegasi began to thrive, and the herd quickly became populated with all manner of equines. Though the hippocampi had opened their home to these refugees, they still harbored feelings of great distrust towards the pegasi, feeling as if the winged horses had unfairly tried to drag them into a war that was not their own. (Centuries later, these feelings are still strong in the now multi-cultural herd, resulting in much prejudice towards pegasi who are treated as second class citizens.) Years passed, and Aquore became much more than just underwater cities. The realm had spread to include a large land mass in the south east of Hireath, though the Talori continued to foster the secretive nature of the hippocampi they had been born of. Far away from the public eye, the herd flourished, independent from the world around them. Customs and traditions were, and still are, kept from the outside world, even after trade and alliances began to be established. As old rifts between the gods began to mend, Cascade found herself drawn toward the mortals once more, caring for them too deeply to abandon them entirely. She continues to gently lead the Talori through whispers and blessings, taking a step back from heavy interference with her beloved children in exchange for a quieter approach. However, the goddess’s involvement with her people greatly exceeds that of the other gods, much to their dismay. Click here for a full Timeline of post war Aquore! Present Day * To see how the Talori story has unfolded through SA's many chapters, click here! This timeline was last updated 08-07-19. Locations Inaria The lost city of Inaria is one of the best kept secrets in Aquore. Legend says the sea goddess, Cascade, brought the city out of the ocean and hid it deep within the thick tropical forests of the peninsula for the sake of her children. Since that time, the Talori have protected the city, maintaining its secrecy generation to generation. Inaria itself is a lively bustling city, filled with markets and merchants selling their goods. Storytellers stand on street corners, sharing the tales and legends of the city, adding to it’s grand and mystical atmosphere. A grand, golden temple dedicated to the sea goddess stands in the city’s center, though shrines to other celebrated deities can also be found within the city limits. The palace is located in the side of a massive waterfall, the water cascading over top of it, pouring down it’s sides. Pegasi may visit Inaria, but not live here. Torrine Located a few miles outside of Inaria, Torrine is an old town converted into a temporary prison compound of sorts. A magical barrier surrounds the village keeping it's inhabitants in and unwanted visitors out. It also prevents the use of blessings inside. While it's original purpose was to house the herd's pegasi and "keep them safe" it has since become a prison for most of Aquore's population. Living conditions are cramped at best and not everyone inside has a shelter available to them. While food and water are plentiful, many other necessities are gone without. Torrine is no longer an active internment camp. Kiephis The ancestral home of the hippocampi, Kiephis is a peaceful city under the water’s surface. Naturally occurring air pockets and underwater caves make it possible for usually land dwelling equines to travel there as well. Many of Aquore’s Healers call Kiephis home, as the soothing, meditative environment is ideal for treating patients while allowing them the chance to relax and rest. Gentle melodies echo throughout the city, adding to its calming effect. The quiet city is also a favorite of artists who find their inspiration in the vibrancy of life below the waves. Pegasi are not permitted to visit this city. The Temple of Time The Temple of Time is an ancient monument more than double the size of Inaria’s palace. It is composed of a large, multi-winged, multi-floored structure as well as various gardens and courtyards (most of which have been overrun by the Wilds over time). The Temple of Time is largely a mystery, but Cascade’s magic flows freely throughout the structure. Those that have been inside say that it is perhaps the most spiritual place they’ve ever been, with the exception of Kiephis. Towns and Villages Though many trades-horses live within the city of Inaria itself, many more live in the small villages scattered around its outskirts. Not entirely secluded, village life provides a more tight knit community as well as a quieter environment in which to work. Those who worship Alaya and Ignacio will also find secluded, secret shines if they are willing to wander off the beaten path a ways. These shrines are not as well known, but those few who worship the gods of fire and air make sure to give them their utmost care and respect. Isles of the Dead Rogues from all walks of life call the Isles home, and they are a favorite pit stop for many wandering Vagabonds. Open air bars are found everywhere, Illegal trade happens in the open as it’s away from the eyes of the law, and ships of all kinds are kept safely in the harbor. Aquore’s prisons are also found here, making it a quiet, easy procedure to move long term prisoners to the ships without fear of them escaping or disrupting the common herd folk. Many legends surround the isles, keeping most of the herds more law abiding and spiritual citizens away out of fear. — The Gutters (Port Lorin) * The Gutters is a location that joins the outermost island making up the Isles of the Dead to the Mainland and is a location that is historically less spiritual, traditional, and legal than its Mainland counterpart but still more organized than the rest of the towns on Isles of the Dead. The Gutters are used as a smaller, illegal port where village Mainlanders can easily access the Rogue's trades. Because The Gutters are significantly more accepting of Talorian Pegasi and have for the centuries the old port has existed, The Gutters are also infamous for being a hub for Flight recruitments or alliances among those on the Isles. Herd Relations For a time, the citizens of Aquore had slowly started branching out, creating alliances and trading with with herds far outside of their realm. Ambassadors from strange lands have received invitations, though there are a plethora of rules they must abide by if they wish to leave the Talori in one piece. In the same vein of things, the Talori had also begun sending out emissaries to learn about and study the other herds that reside in Hireath. However, '''in recent times, as the Rogue Alliance puts more stress on the Mainland's borders, Empress Thalassa has retracted her push for international alliances. She has withdrawn the vast majority of Talorian trade that was still active after the Flight-Rogue Embargo and has addressed the people with her policy. '''Mainland Talori does NOT currently import any items from Aodh, War-Forged, Breim, or Serora. '''They are a self-sufficient nation despite this. The Empress's focus has turned to building a defense against the war brewing on her coast. The people, fiercely loyal to their nation, ''must ''adapt to the more frugal lifestyle without their foreign goods. '''Aodh Herd' - A Failed Relationship' Though the two herds are historically antagonistic of one another, trade with Eithne is an important boost to Aquore's economy, allowing the Talori to rid their herd of undesirables while making a profit. In the interest of keeping the alliance amiable, the two herds trade political betrothals each generation. In recent years, the Aquorian Empress has almost always been of Aodh descent. * This seemed to work well, fostering some semblance of peace between the two nations, until the young empress Merrill and her cousin Lucifer went missing and were presumed dead. * That, paired with the Talorian's recently agreed upon alliance with the Serorans was the final nail in the coffin, shattering the tentative relationship between the two herds. The average Talorian considers Aodhians to be godless heathens who are hell bent on causing chaos. * The Aodh Herd '''has since made an agreement with the '''Flight and the Rogue Alliance that puts them at war with Mainland Talori. Breim Herd - An Old Friend Once upon a time, the Breim and the Talori had an incredibly strong alliance, relying heavily on each other as they started their foundations. Time passed, and both herds became more isolated and distrusting outsiders. As such, there isn’t much contact between the Talori and Breim, aside from minor trade and the agreement not to cross each other's borders without permission. Even so, the two herds have fostered an alliance built on mutual understanding and trust. Most Talorian horses consider Breimen to be wise and level headed. Serora Herd - An Empty Promise Alya's children are generally seen as antagonistic and untrustworthy, due in no small part to the pressure Serorans imposed upon neutral Aquore during the God's War. For years, the Talori only traded with them out of necessity, preferring to keep the desert dwellers at a distance, though recently, it seems they are seeking much more. * A new alliance between the two has been arranged, and while they disagree on many things, their respect for each other seems to be growing. The average Talorian considers Serorans to be manipulative, impulsive equines who are best kept at arm's length, though this view is slowly being challenged. * With the embargo on Talorian imports and exports, the nation has found it difficult to even communicate ''with their new ally. Though the Conparis is still a Seroran influence, Talori's isolation has essentially caused the alliance to break down into little more than empty promises. — Condensed Terms of the Talori/Serora Treaty * Solstice Sacrifices have ended and are a thing of the past * Equality for pegasi throughout Aquore * Trade routes more open and frequently used between the two nations * Spare supplies sent to Sedo to be bartered at a fair price * Reserve Guardians and Cleric units prepped to deploy to Sedo in times of great need * Seroran oversight in Aquore granted to ensure the Talori hold up their end of the deal '''War-Forged Herd - Distrusted Barbarians' There is little trade or contact between the Talori and the northern clans. The continent of Onea is too far away and sparse with resources to be worth maintaining a strong trading relation. The single exception being the Bloody Flanks, as they engage in trade with the Rogues of Aquore regularly. Many Talorians consider the War-Forged to be ruthless, barbaric, and absolutely terrifying. Vagabonds' - An Annoying Part of Life' The traveling anarchists of Hireath are given little thought by most Talorians. Vagabonds are not permitted on the mainland, and any vagabond found wandering the mainland is promptly imprisoned and deported. Because of this, Vagabonds who must deal with the Talori for whatever reason tend to prefer dealing with the rogues who make their home in the Isles of the Dead. Vagabonds are welcome on the Isles, and many rogues enjoy swapping stories with the travelers. — The Flight * The average Talorian regards the Flight with abject '''fear '''and oftentimes '''hatred. '''Flight Agitators risk their lives demonstrating in Talorian cities. Many mainlanders have experienced the radical violence of the Flight, and those that didn't still blame the Flight for the tumultuous climate Talori now finds itself in. Additional Resources Pronunciation Guide * Aquore: Ah-kwor * Talori: Ta-LOR-ee * Inaria: In-ARR-ee-uh * Kiephis: Kee-fiss * Torrine: Tor-een * Qotoki: Ko-toe-kee Links for Added Inspiration Talori Mood Board l Talori Playlist Category:Faction Category:Herd Category:Talori